1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a call center system in which an operator responds to calls from many customers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when an operator responds to calls from customers, all the customers view a common screen displayed on a monitor device of a data terminal device of the operator.
However, in the above conventional call center system, a first customer cannot be discriminated separately from a customer as a heavy user and a single response is therefore performed for the customers.